no good deed goes unpunished !
by Silent Hill's kitty
Summary: Warning: Contains romance/tradgedy/horror minor cussing/violence. It's pretty long. About Harry"s relationship w/ his wife and his life after she died up untill he takes Cheryl to a trip into hell. PLEASE R AND R but be gentle.


Warning: this is a long story ! It's my take on Harry's relationship with his wife before she died, how they came to find Cherly and what Silent hill was like before it became dark and creepy up until after the death of his wife and the desicionto go back to silent hill. This is my second ff EVER. read & review please. I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO W/ SILEN HILL. Rated T for romance/horror/comedy/suspense/violence/tragedy ! Tell me if this is too drawn out or if it's good Please . Critisisum welcome but be gentle ok.

"Silent Hill is so beautiful this time of year don't you think dear?" Sara asked Harry as they pulled into the parking area of the lakeside "Yes but not nearly as as beautiful as you" he responded turning off the ignition and kissing her lips. "The weather is so nice, maybe we could go for a walk before dinner" he suggested. Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the jeep. "Thats a wonderful idea." Sara replied as Harry unloaded the suitcases from the backseat

When he was finished he opened the passenger side door and helped his wife out of the jeep. As they entered the lakeside hotel the manager greeted them "Hello mr. & Mrs Mason so glad too see you both again this year. e have your usual room all ready for you, room 501." "Thank you Mr wilson." Harry replied taking the room key and signing in.

Once in the room it started to drizzle. Sara looked out the window and sighed " "I guess we are staying here for the day."Harry walked over to her, goosed her and said "maybe thats not such a bad thing ."  
>"We will order some dinner, rent a movie or two and cuddle up under the comforter and just chill for tonight." Sara smiled and put her arms around Harry's neck " That sounds like a great start to our vacation"<br>Then moved in for a kiss. Suddenly putting a finger on his lips Sara asked " Can you make a happyburger run for me darling?"  
>Harry raised an eyebrow "But it's raining." Sara removed her finger from his lips and said " I'll make it well worth your while." giggled then gave him his kiss. "Ok you twisted my arm ." he said putting on his sweatshirt.<p>

It was getting dark, there was a chill in the air and the rain started picking up. So Harry decided to take a shortcut to get dinner. He put the hood up on his red sweatshirt and zipped it up to under his chin. While walking he heard a girl's voice calling him " mister can you cross me please?" He looked and asked " who me?" standing there was a young girl no more than nine or so with long blondish hair , jeans and a pink sweater. "yes" she replied "I'm not old enough to cross the road alone." She extended her hand and Harry took it "So whats your name sweetie?" She looked up at Harry and said "yours first." He sighed and said "My name is Harry Mason." The girl smiled and said "My name is Claudia Wolf." she replied. "I just want to go across to that house over there to see my friend." Claudid said a she pointed to a big two story house just across from hers. Harry's gaze followed the girl's finger. That was one creepy looking house and it had to be atleast 100 years old.  
>There was a slightly older girl standing on the screened in porch waving "ohh theres my friend, her name is Alessa. she is really nice, come meet her." He shrugged his shoulders "ok" As Harry walked up to the front gate the girl on the porch came to meet them"Hi Claudia" She said with a smile then turned to Harry and asked "who is this?" looking at her friend couriously. "I'm Harry Mason I am here on vacation with my wife, I was on my way to happyburger when your friend here asked me to take her across the street to see you." Alessa looked Harry up and dowm and said " hello Harry nice to meet you." With that she turned to Claudia and said "lets go inside out of this awful rain." She let go of Harry's hand and waved " thanks Harry see you around." He looked at her and smiled " no problem ".<p>

After practically buying everything on happyburger's menu he started back to the hotel. While walking back he past Alessa's house and saw a women dressed in all black staring at him from the screened in porch. Her stare gave him a chill down his spine that made him shudder just a bit. He quickened his pace . When he arrived back to his room Sara took one look at Harry and said "oh wow you look like you've seen a ghost and you are soaked to the skin." I think I'm going to take a hot shower before we eat ok?" He asked removing his wet clothes.  
>"Of course babe, I'll put dinner in the micro when you are ready to eat ok." Harry went over to his wife and hugged her tightly "I love you so much it hurts sometimes!" He said then kissed her passionatly. He took off his glasses and watch and placed them on the table walked into the bathroom and shut the door.<p>

The hot water felt so good flowing over his cold skin. The chill in his bones from not only the rain but from that creepy lady's glare was slowly fading. Lathering up head to toe, washing his dark brown hair and shaving felt so relaxing. All the stress his in-laws gave him seemed to go down the drain with the suds and shampoo. When he was all rinsed he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He put on the flannel pjs Sara had gotten him for christmas the year before and left the bathroom to finally join his wife for dinner.

When they sat down to eat he told Sara all about the two girls and the strange scary lady. "I'm sure she was just watching you because you are the strangest looking crossing guard shes ever seen" She said giggling and sipped her vanilla shake.  
>Harrry looked up from his burger at her and said "yeah but it freaked me out, her stare was cold and went right through me." After that they decided to drop the subject and finish eating.<p>

After dinner they hopped into bed and started a movie Sara sat with her head resting on Harry's chest and he was hugging her from behind. She loved watching horror films like this, Even though they made her jumpy She felt safe and warm in his arms and when he rested his chin on her shoulder she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. By the time the movie was over they were both asleep. It was almost noon the next day when they woke up.

Pouring coffee Harry said "hey wanna have a picnic lunch in the amusement park? It says here it opens today." Taking a mug and handing it to Harry to fill for her Sara replied " great idea." After dressing they went dow to the lobby to ask the manager if it was possable they could gt a few sammys ,and sodas.  
>They had brought a cooler with them from home with drinks n snacks because silent hill was a few hours away from their home and it was fairly warm so they neeeded drinks n food. It only took them ten minutes to walk to the lakeside amusement park. They saw a sign outside the entrance that announced there was going to be a fireworks display because tonight was the first night of the summer the park was opening.<p>

Harry set out the picnic blanket near the merry go round. As he took the last of the things from the basket he saw the girls. He stood up and grabbed Sara's hand " come with me a sec." They walked over to where they were "hey girls this is Sara , my wife. Sara this is Alessa and Claudia the 2 nice girls I told you I met while I was on my way to happyburger." Harry invited them over to have lunch with them and the girls happily accepted. After lunch all four of them had the best time playing games and going on all the rides. Sara and Harry both loved children and wanted to have many but, sadly found out They couldn't have children of their own.

Sara's parents disliked Harry for many reasons but the biggest one was that they assummed it was his fault they would never be grandparents. Sara was their only child and their only chance for grandbabies. Harry would let them think that. eventhough it's poor Sara that can't concieve. They also thought being a writer was a pointless job and diddn't bring in enough money. Harry would never be good enough in their eyes for their little girl.

The four of them were just getting ready to sit and watch th firework display when that strange lady from the other day walked into the park and started dragging Alessa away by the arm. She was crying "no momma no please don't make me go." Harry stood up and put out his hand "hello ma'am my name is Harry and this is Sara my wife we would love if your daughter could stay to see the fireworks with us ." he said smileing. She just looked at him and said "no she needs to do something." Claudia waved and said "thanks for everything." and went off after Alessa and her mom.

After watching the fireworks Sara and Harry paked everything back up and started back to the hotel. Most of the night Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Alessa and her mother. Something wasn't right, he felt it in the pit of his stomach. Off in the distance somewhere he heard the sound of a truck's squealing breaks. Harry finally dozed off.

A few hours later while eating breakfast Harry picked up the local paper and all the color drainecd from his face "Oh man this is terrible. that poor little girl." He folded the paper back up and took a drink of his orange juice. Sara picked up the paper and on the front page it read "Girl burned severly in house fire. Trucker saves her." The girl was Alessa and she was in the burn unit of alchemilla hospital.

Harry looked at his wife and right away she knew what he would suggest so she said it for him. "How about after breakfast we go and see iif there is anything we can do for her she said taking his hand. puzzled Harry asked "how did you know I was going to say that?" Sara stood up and walked over to him and sat on his lap put her arms around his neck and replied "because thats the kind of man you are , always wanting to help and give a kind smile or jesture to someone in need of it, thats one of many reasons I love you more than anything in this world." Harry scooped up his wife and gently placed her on the bed and made love to her.

An hour or so later they were driving to the hospital. Once they parked the jeep and walked in they saw a Dr writting something on a chart "excuse me dr can you direct me to the burn unit please?" He and Sara walked down the corridor to the elevator and went to the burn unit. A short blonde nurse came from one of the room and asked them "may I help you two?" "Yes weare looking for the girl brought in last night, her name is Alessa." "Ohh right this way." she said leading them to a big room with a huge glass wall and walked away. They both looked in at her small frame lying on the bed all wrapped in bandages with all sorts of tubes comming out of her arms and mouth. Harry just stared at the mummy like figure in the bed that just yesterday was full of life. His eyes started tearing up and Sara put her hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could have done something ... "" his voice trailed off. Harry took a small stuffed pink rabbit from a giftbag he had won at the amusement park. He looked at the tag on it's ear it said "robbie'. He dropped it back in the bag and turned to go into the room. The dr from earlier was walking by and stopped and said "sir you can't go in there, it's a germ free inviornment, you would need to wear scrubs and a mask to go in." Looking at the name on his dr coat Harry asked "ok dr. Kaufmann can you please give this to her and tell her it's from Harry and Sara please?" Taking the rabbit from the bag he said "Of course, stay her and I'll do it right now." The dr. went into the room and walked over to the child and put the rabbit ner her hand and said something to her while pointing at him but, the glass was soundproff so he couldn't hear anything. After the dr walked out of the room he said "Alessa said thank you." And he went aboiut his rounds.

Harry saw a small hand grasp the bunny's arm. Alessa turned her head to face him and just looked at him sadly. He waved to her and mouthed "see you later." Every day for the two weeks Sara and Harry came to visit Alessa . Never was there a sign of her mother or anyone for that matter visiting her.

The morning they were leaving Harry and Sara made one last visit to the hospital to see Alessa. This time Claudia was there standing by the door to her room looking in through the glass. "Hi Claudia" Harry said as he approached her. "We are leaving today and wanted to say goodbye to Alessa. I'm glad you are here so we can say goodbye to you too." "Ohh I almost forgot we won you this at the park for you." Sara said handing Claudia the same bunny as they gave her friend. "Thank you ." Claudia said with a big grin on her face. Harry bent down to the girl"s level "be good ok? and take care of your friend in there for us." he said. She nodded and waved .

As Harry was driving towards the exit of silent hill he had to pass their old graveyard. All of a sudden his wife squeezed his arm and yelled "Ohh my stop the car !" barely waiting for the jeep to come to a full top Sara lept from the passenger seat and started walking to a small bundle on the side of the cemetary entrance. She bent down and gasped "Harry, hurry." He ran to her side and picked up the bundle, it was a baby girl. "Who would have done such a thing? leaving a baby like this!" She said. We can't just leave her here too. Sara looked at her husband Harry can we take her home?" Harry looked at the little girl in his arms then at his wife. She had a mixture of hope and happiness in her eyes. He looked around and saw that the baby really seemed abandoned. "Ok sweetheart we will take her home but we should name her first. After some thought they both said "Cheryl" at the same time. Cheryl it was then.

The first few monthes they bought Cheryl home were draining. despite Harry careing for their new daughter most days Sara still seemed so worn out. Tired and just not feeling well. If the strain of that and a new baby wasn't enough Sara's parents came to visit the third month that Cheryl was there. Harry was changing the baby"s diaper when the bell rang "I'll get it Sara." he called from the nursery. the bell rang again "ok ok just a sec." he mumbled to himself hurrying to the door tripping and amost breaking his ankle on a barbie doll. He opened the door."Hi Eliz... "Oh there she is Steve or granddaughter" Cutting off her son-in- laws law"s warm greeting Sara's mother squealed grabbing Cheryl out of Harry"s arms. "Hi Steve, nice to see you again." Again being totally ignored Harry yelled in to Sara that her parents were there and went out the door to bring in their luggage. "Since we converted the guestroom to a nursery you guys get our room and we will sleep in the baby"s room." Harry said apparently to nobody then put the suitcases in the master bedroom. Sara was jusst finishing making up the bed. "How you holding up? " she asked . He sighed and said "They haven't said a word to me yet, it's like I don't exsist. I don't know what else I can do. I really hope they aren't like this the whole time they are here. If they keep ignoring my presence things can get akward for all.

"Aww sweetie you are a gem to put up with them. when they go to bed you will be rewarded bigtime!" Sara said smacking Harry"s behind playfully. "Hi mom , dad" Sara greeted them. "Sara you look awful whats wrong ?" her mother asked. Glaring at her husband she said "Harry you should take better care of her and this is your child too, do you help Sara at all with Cheryl?" As he opened his mouth to answer Sara placed a finger on his lips "Mother, Harry always treats me like gold and since we brought Cheryl home I don't think I have once had to get out of bed to feed or change her , He is the best husband any girl could ask for So just stop it ok !"

As the oven timer went off Harry said " ok guys time for dinner." Going into the dinning room Sara looked at the uge spread on the table and said "Wow babe did you make all this?" Sara asked her husband. "Yep, all by myself too !" He answerd smiling. He put Cheryl in her highchair sat down and started spooning mashed carrots, peas and beef into her open mouth. " The oven timer went off once more and Harry got up and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came out with a platter of chicken. "If you guys hand me your plates I'll serve dinner." When everyone's plates were full he sat down and continued feeding Cheryl as well as himself.

After putting the first fork full of chicken marsalla in her mouth Elizabeth said "Atleast you have one good thing going for you Harry, you can cook well." Sara looked at her mother and said "Harry has many good things going for him mother!" Harry looked up from his plate and said "Thank you Ekizabeth."

After dinner Harry cleared the tbe table and started loading thedishwasher. Sara's mother came into the kitchen and gently touchhed Harry's back to get his attention. Startled he jumped a little and whirled around. "Ohh Elizabeth it's you, you scared the crap outta me." "Is Sara sick? she is so pale and thin." Leaning against the counter with his arms folded Harry replied " We don't know, we went to three drs and nobody can give us any answers."

Sara walked into the kitchen with Cheryl"s bottle to wash it out and suddenly dropped it. "Harry help me !" she gasped as she collapsed into his arms. He barely caught her on time. Harry scooped her up and took her to the bedroom and put her on the bed. He called her dr and told him what happened.

"Steve...Liz... we need to go to the er now Harry said comming out of the bedroom with their daughter wrapped in a blanket in his arms."Please stay with Cheryl." Liz stood up from the couch and opened the front door for Harry and followed him out so she could help put her in the jeep.

"Thank you Liz. I will keep you and Steve updated on how she is doing." Liz kissed her daughter on the forehead and Harry gently placed her in the passenger seat and belted her in. After he closed the door Sara"s mother grabbed his hand "Thank you for taking care of our daughter, and I'm sorry it took us so long to realise what a wonderful husband you are." He was totally shocked to hear these words come from Liz"s mouth. Not knowing exactly how to respond he just got into the jeep and drove off.

It seemed like an eternity that Harry was driving to the hospital He was telling his wife "Everything will be ok Sara , I promise." Even though he knew he may not be able to keep it.

They pulled up to the hospital entrance and a gurney was waiting for her as well as her dr. "What happened Mr. Mason?" the dr asked while helping Harry lift her onto the gurney. He explained everything . Within the next few hours the dr performed every test known to man on her and still he hadn't a clue what was wrong.

Harry called Liz and Steve to explain what was going on and they came to the hospital, leaving Cheryl with Mrs Ruby. The older lady down the hall in their apartment building. Sara was waking up "Harry what happened? Why am I here?" In a more panicked voice she asked "is Cheryl ok?" He went over to her bed and took her hand "Cheryl is fine, she is with Mrs Ruby, and you fainted so I brought you to the hospital." She put her hand on his face and and asked " Can you hold me for awhile like we usually do?" "Sure he said move over." He sat near the head of the bed and put he pillows on his chest and and gently put her head on them and wrapped his arms around her. About twenty minutes later she was fast asleep. Harry quietly got off her bed and softly placed her pillows and head on the bed and covered her up.

"I'm going to stay here tonight if you guys will be willing to take Cheryl." Harry said looking at his mother-in-law with tired red rimmed eyes. "Of course."Liz replied giving him a hug. "We will be back tomarrow, call if you need us to bring anything ok?" Rubbing his eyes and noding his head he said "alright I will" As they turned to leave Harry said " thank you two for everything." and then he closed the hospital room door.

He sat next to her bed on a recliner the nurses were kind enough to bring in for him. He clicked on the tv just as mindless backround noise, The sound of the machines comming from the comatose man in tne next bed disturbed him a bit. Harry gently took Sara's hand in his and kissed it, This made Sara flutter her eyelids and wake up. "Hey sleepyhead how ya feeling?" She smiled weakly and replied "like Iv'e been run over by a truck."

Fresh tears started welling up in Harry's eyes . Sara past her thumb under his eyes to wipe them away. "Don't cry darling I'll be ok in a few days. then I'll be changing diapers with one hand and cooking with the other." Harry tried to swallow past the lump in his throat so he could talk to her about her condition without totally losing his composure and bawling . They just sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity as He carefully chose his words.

Harry started " The drs don't seem to know what is wrong with you, it's a mystery illness and you will keep getting weaker and more tired his voice cracked and trailed off . He knew if he spoke anymore at that moment he would lose it alltogether and might not be able to stop.

" The drs are wrong !" she said angrily " I have everything I ever wanted , a wonderful husband , a beautiful kittle girl. What kind of God would just take it all away!" "I don't know Sara, I wish I had all the answers for you. I wish I could be the one who was sick instead of you."

"Please don't say such things , I can't even imagine if it were the other way around how I could posably go on. Feeling the tears comming again and wanting to end the conversation " Try to get some sleep ok babe , it's almost 2 am." Harry said Looking at his watch He kissed her tenderly on the lips and turned off the overhead light and the tv. As soon as he was sure Sara had drifted off Harry buried his face in his hands quietly prayed.

Early the next morning the nurse came in to take Sara's vitals. As the nurse put thee stethescope on her chest Sara woke up, her face pink with color and clear bright eyes "How do you feel mrs Mason?" the nurse asked hopefully. " Better than I have in weeks" she replied. Sara sat up and hung her legs over thhe side of the bed. This woke Harry witha start "Whats the matter ?" he asked sitting up. Rubbing the sleep from his red swollen eyes he looked at his wife. "Oh my God Sara you look great, how do you feel?" he asked. sliding off the bed onto Harry's lap" amazing " she replied. The nurse wrote something onher chart and said "let me get the dr to check on her. If he finds everything back to normal she can go home."

As soon as thr dr gave the "all clear " sign Harry and Sara were on the road to go home. "Hey this is mirical number 2 honey. number 1 was your folks are being nice to me" As the jeep pulled up infront of the apaetment complex Harry saw Sara"s parents waiting on the curb w/ their luggage. Harry parked and stepped out of the jeep. "are you guys leaving already?" He asked. "Yes you three need some family time ." Liz said. Harry , Cheryl and Sara had four great years together until one day Sara got very sick

Harry sped to the emergency room w/ his wife while his daughter was in kindergarden. Poor Sara had a fever of 104 and was dilusional. It started as the flu but got bad overnight. No matter what the doctors did her fever wouldn,t go down. she was in a coma and within the next two days she died. Liz and Steve had gotten to the hospital just five minutes too late, They walked into her hospital room to see Harry sobbing over their daughter's bed holding her hand. Liz walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. he turned around to face her and they hugged eachother both were sobbing now. " I'm so sorry Harry." Liz said "I know how much you loved Sara and she loved you too. I'm also sorry Steve and I treated you so awfully." "It's ok you were just looking out for your daughter. now that I have a little girl of my own I'd act the same way." Harry replied. Looking up into Harry's eyes Liz asked " can we still be a part of yours and Cheryl's lives?'' Harry stood there for a moment rubbing his stubbly chin "of course you are her grandma and grampa you have spoiling rotten , babysitting, storie telling and cookie baking duties !" He said smiling.

One cold rainy night Harry was just starting to make some mac n cheese for he and Cheryl while she took a bath. "Hey kiddo make sure your wash your feet , last time you left dirty footprints on the white tile floor" he said jokeingly. "Oh daddy thats not true." Cheryl giggled. " Dinner is almost ready, so hurry hurry." Two minutes later as Harry was scooping dinner into bowls Cheryl came downstairs in a set of winnie the pooh feetie pajamas Harry smiled at her as she sat down at the table. "Did you wash behind your ears and in your bellybutton? those are the places the potatoes likes to grow." he said teasing his daughter.

After dinner Harry said " listen . go brush your teeth and I'll clear the table then we can pick out a movie ok?" "Ok daddy." and upstairs she went. As he was stacking the dirty bowls to put in the dishwasher he called up to his daughter "hey don't forget to get the back teeth thats where the cavities hang out."

After the dishes were all cleaned and put away Cheryl came downstairs. Harry bent down and peered into his daughter's open mouth, "hmmmmmmmmm good job." he said as he tusssled her hair. The two went into the livingroom and picked out a movie and put it in the dvd player. Harry sat on the couch with a blanket covering him up Cheryl climbed up on his lap and he closed his arms around her. "you know what...mommy and I would sit just like this to watch a movie together." Two hours later as the credits ran Harry yawned and looked at his watch "9:00 pm still early." he said to himself. He scooped up his little girl who was fast asleep and took her upstairs to her bed. He gently layed her down and kissed her forehead "G'night gumdrop." he said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Walking down the stairs there was a knock at the door. Harry rushed to answer it. There was a tall blond man at the door wearing a long black leather coat. " Are you Mr. Mason?" he asked " Yes may I help you?" Harry answered. Before he knew it the man lunged at Harry knocking him into the staircase. The stranger pulled Harry up by the neck of his shirt and punched him . making a stream of blood flow from his nose, then grabbing him by the back of his head. He pulled a large switchblade from his coat pocket and put it to Harry's throat. Thinking this was the end Harry said "Please take whatever you want just don't kill me." Actually what he really meant was "do what you will to me but leave my little girl alone." "Look I'll make this as fast and painless as possable. just tell me where she is." Just then Cheryl appeared at the top of the staircase. Seeing what was happening she screamed "DADDY ! " This startled both men. The stranger said "Come with me honey and your dad won't get hurt." Cheryl started slowly down the steps. "Sweetie , don't listen to him , he is a bad man" Harry said softly "But da... cutting her off Harry yelled " Get upstairs and lock the door before I spank you so hard you won't sit for a week !" With that Cheryl ran crying into her room. Harry heard the click of the lock and sighed with relief.

"How dare you talk to her

like that!" the man spat. He passed the cold sharp blade across Harry's throat just enough to cause a fresh stream of blood to drizzle down his neck. Reflexivly Harry put his hand on the wound "fuck that hurts." Then the stranger turned Harry around and pushed his back onto the staircase . Now face to face with him the man put his hand over Harry"s mouth and Harry squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard bracing himself for whatever was comming. The stranger raised the knife and plunged it into Harry"s lower stomach. He goaned in pain . The man yanked out the knife and wiped the blade clean on Harry's shirt. When the stranger got up and turned to leave when Harry pulled out a gun from his ankle holster and shot the man three times. once in the shoulder, once in the leg and once in his ass. The man howeled and gimped away into the night

Harry pulled up his shirt to look at the stab wound " Ahh shit this will need stitches. "Cheryl I need your help please come here." Harry said gently tryng to mask any sign of pain in his voice. Cheryl slowly unlocked her door to peek out "is he gone daddy? are you gonna spank me now./ Harry felt a twinge of pain in his heart from guilt. "No sweetheart I won't spank you. you are such a good girl." She ran to Harry's side. "Ok I need you to be a big girl and call 911 for me and hand me the phone ok?" "Yes daddy." She ran to get the cordless phone and dialed 911 and gave Harry the reciever. "Hello , this is Harry Mason at 1902 van mark street apt F3 Iv'e been stabbed in the lower abs by a large pocketknife I'm bleeding pretty good so please hurry. thank you."

Harry pressed the speed dial on the phone and handed it to Cheryl " here honey tell gramma n grampa whats going on ok." After a short conversation she handed him the phone "gramma wants to talk to you daddy." she said handing him the phone. He took it from her and cleared his throat then started to speak "Hello Liz... yes I'm ok... bleeding like a ... well bleeding alot." censoring himself. "The ambulance is on it's way can you come and stay with Cheryl please?.. thank you , ok bye." As he handed the phone to his daughter he said "Gramma will be here soon, promise me you will be a good girl and do whatever gramma n grampa tell you to do ok pumpkin" He asked touching her cheek. " Ok daddy I promise." She said as she sat down next to him. Hearing the faint sound of a siren screaming in the backround Harry passed out on the steps.

Harry opened his eyes and scanned the room squinting from the harsh brightness of the room. the celing was white tiles and to his left was a large window overlooking a parking lot and a gazebo where people appeared to be eating . On his right side was Liz and Cheryl sitting on a big soft chair sleeping. Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Ahh Mr. Mason you are awake." She said with a smile. the surgery went fantastic" She removed the oxygen mask from his face and said "I don't think you need this anymore."

Moving his covers and nightshirt to the side she looked at the wound just south of his bellybutton removing the tape and gauze to put a fresh dressing over the stitches . "You are amazingly lucky Mr..."Call me Harry." he said cutting the nurse off. "OK You are extreamly lucky Harry, if thet knife went an inch or two in either direction or if the blade were any longer you would be dead. the knife shredded your apendex, But everything behind it was spared." Are you iin any pain Harry, would you like some tylenol?" She asked as she pulled the covers back up. "No thanks I'm fine." Harry answered groggily. " Great." she said with a smile " Heres the call button if you need anything , I'm your nurse for tonight" She clipped the call button to the pillowcase and left the room.

"Wow it's 8:00 I diddn't realize it was so late I should get this little girl home to catch some Zs" Steve said glancing at the clock. "Ok hun but Ithink I'm going to stay tonight." Liz replied. Steve kissed his wife goodnight and let Cheryl and Harry say their goodnights. "We will be back in the morning ."

"Ok now explain what went on." Harry started at the begining 20 minutes later Liz sat there practically all the blood drained from her face "Oh my word you must have been frightened out of your mind, you poor dear, she said squeezing Harry's hand. "Sure I was scared for myself but I was more scared of what would happen to Cheryl if that freak would have killed me."Did she see everything?" Liz sked "Almost she just diddn't see me getting stabbed or shooting the bastard !" " Well thank goodness he diddn't kill you." Liz said smoothing Harry's blanket. Liz sat down in the big chair next to r the bed and In a matter of minutes both of them were fast asleep.

The next few monthes went by fast. Harry's wounds were just about gone accept for a thin whhite line where his apendex was. and for the most part Cheryl must have forgotten the horrifying incident becuse the nightmares stopped. Anyway it as comming on Cheryl's seventh birthday.

"Daddy can we go to silent hill for my birthday?" Surprised at the question he answered "silent hill, why there?" "Momma used to tell me stories on how happy you two were there and how much fun it was. You have been really sad and I want you to not be sad anymore." Harry couldn't refuse his little girl's big brown eyes looking so happy " Ok sweetie I'll pack up and we can go today ."

After everything was packed in the jeep Harry lifted up his little girl and buckled her in the passenger seat. Then he climbed into the drivers seat, put the keys in the ignition and srarted on the road to the town from hell !


End file.
